Sonic Paride
by MHProductions
Summary: A Story about sonic and his friends in a different timeline
1. Chapter 1

One day after defeating Solaris:

"Sonic! I've been looking for you." said Amy.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Sonic.

"Follow me to the par- I shoudn't spoil the surpise." Amy chukled.

"What are you laghing about?"Asked Sonic

"Just follow me." said Amy.

They ran all the way to sonic's house in Green Hill. To his surpise all of his friends were there.

"Surpise!" Everyone shouted as they walked in.

"Wow. How did you remember my birthday?" asked Sonic.

"We all knew, it's a special day for all of us." said Amy.

"Sonic, open my gift first!" said Tails.

He opened all the presents relentlessly.

"Wow thanks Tails for the boblehead of me." said Sonic.

"I found it at the Black Market for 10 rings." said Tails.

After Sonic opened all of his presents everyone but Amy left for the night.

"Sonic, I have a gift for you, just wait." said Amy.

"Why didn't you give it to me at the party?" ssked Sonic.

"Come up here for a second." said Amy.

"Ok, this better be good" said Sonic.

As soon as he got up there he smelled the sent of strawberry coming from his room.

"This is not going to end well." said Sonic.

"Up to your room." said Amy.

When he reached his room, he felt a surge of excitement in his lower region.

_Wow I never knew I would like her this much._

What he saw was Amy on his bed in her underwear.

"Sonic, do you like me now?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, I always did. I just didn't tell you." said Sonic.

"Get up on the bed." Amy said.

" Well, um, fine." said Sonic.

" Why didn't we try to do this when we were yonger?" asked Amy.

" Don't know. Did you want this?" asked Sonic.

He went in for a kiss. They both accepted it. They both wanted this. (Right now, your wondering who I am. I'm Sonic's grandfather. I watch over him and will narate this story.) He started to undress her. As he awoke, he noticed that the bed was sticky and wet.

"That was quite a exciting night." said Sonic.

"You're awake now? It's way to early to be awake." said Amy.

"Never too early for a hero." said Sonic.

"Just go back to bed sonic." said Amy.

"I have to meet Tails, I'm an hour late for the meeting." said Sonic.

So, he ran to the meeting. On his way there he felt strange, just like the time he was the Werehog. He shrugged it off and kept running to the meeting. Just before he got there he felt sick to his stomach. He stopped to puke. He then stopped and collapsed on the ground. Lucky for him Tails was not there either and helped him up.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"I dont know, I just fell down out of sickness." said Sonic.

"Can you still come to the meeting?" Tails asked.

" No, I need to get home. I need my rest." He said.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Tails asked.

"Not really, a little. I was with Amy." He said.

"Okay, I'll take you back home." said Tails.

He took sonic back to his house. when sonic laied down his whole body was siffer than a rock. He fell asleep and was watched over by Amy. A day passed by and nothing got better. He was wores and couldent move at all. Thats when the news came in.

"Sonic is dieing slowly and painfully." Prof. Pikle said sadly.

"This mite be the last ime we will ever see him living again" Amy said cring.

Then Eggman came to distoy the wold while sonic was sick. He won. Every villion that he beet came back from the dead to distory Sonic. Then his freinds thoght of an idea.

"We can bring back sonic to his full heath if we give him the choas emeralds." Tails said

"All we can do is that." said Knuckles

"Lest get them now!"Amy said angrly

They set off on a joury for all 7 emeralds. Tails found his in robot. Amy found hers in the the palas of soleona. Knukles found the rest in space. Sonic was near death andwasnt going to be alive much longer. They arived just in time,but they were to lated he died. They thoute that it was over and no hope was left. Then Shadow and Silver came in to see sonic.

"What happened?" They both said

"He's gone"

Then the two started to become super. When they were super they told them who did this. THey were off to Eggman. Then Sonic Sarted to wake up. Then he tansformed in to super sonic.

"Who's ready to die!" He yeild

"Whats wrong?" Amy said scared

"Whats wrong, i was killed, and im going to kill all."

"Please! Dont hurt me! SONIC!"

"How did he defeat all of this? Its to much for us." said Silver

"I know we need him." said Shadow

Sonic then comes in to the scene and was ready for a fight.

"Sonic! Your alive!" Silver screemed

"Sonic?"Shadow said

Sonic then dove to attack them. They doged his attacks.

"What are you doing?" Silver and Shadow asked

"I will kill you, just like Amy!" A tear runs down his cheek

"Sonic! you did what! You didnt just kill Amy, you killed your daughter with her."

"Stop it! I didnt kill my daughter i killed her and only her!" Now and tears.

Silver was then killed by iblis.

"Shadow! Its your turn!" He yeiled

Shadow was then riped tp shreds.

"Good sonic my plan worked!" Eggman said

"Im not done with you DR."sonic said

TO BE CONTENUED...


	2. Chapter 2

If you havent seen the first one, then see it. This wont make any sence at all.

"I knew you were behind this from the start Eggman! And now its time for you to feel the pain I did!"said Sonic

"Please, dont tell me your story."Eggman said

Then, Sonic went all out on his enemies and showed no mercy. He then relized that he was felling sick again.

"Not now, any time but now" He said

He was weaker than ever, but he kept fighting. Never stoping to rest. Then it was black. nothing for what felt like an eternity. _Where am I? Im not home for shore. _He then relized that he was dead, again. Then a flash of white.

"This was easier than i thought. Why din't I do this before." said Eggman

"Not yet Eggman, not yet" said Sonic

Those words, engaved into his mind. Never forgoten. He would do what he could to save the Earth, not enough. Just under. never to be seen again. He was now in water, a red fluid. He was smaller than normal, he saw light. He swam to the light and took a breath. _Why is my mom here with my dad? Was i just reborn? _

"Hello there." said his dad

Unable to speak he said random gIbberish. _I forgot I can't talk when im a baby. _His father picks him up and gives him to his mother. He felt loved. Somthing scared him. He realized that the docter in the room was Eggman. He saw that his dad is wareing his shoes. He alwas wandered were his shoes came from. 3 years later

"Happy birthday!" They shouted.

"Open your gift." His mom said

He opened the first gift and saw his shoes.

"You're happy arnt you?"

He noded sill not being able to talk. 10 years later

"Why did he do it?" Sonic said to himself.

"Why did he kill them?"

"I remember my party in 10 years from now. It will start soon again. But i must change what Hapened."

One day after defeting solaris:

"Sonic! I was looking for you." said Amy

"Amy lets go back to my house." He said

"Ok, lets go!"

They ran to his house just before any one got there.

"Why did you want to go home?" asked Amy

"To see you. I love you Amy. Come to the bed with me."

"But-

"Just stay with me" said Sonic

They both hopped in to bed. He knew that he loved Amy. He kissed her. He started to undress her. He wanted her. The times he was avoding her went away and he just wanted her. Now they were purly doig it. He was hamering her fast now. The once sounds of pain turned in to pleasure. He felt a surge going though him!

"Ahhh!"

They both fell back asleep

**THE END**


	3. Silver Chapter 1

Silver the Hedghog

_Im lost in my dream, aren't I? Welp, I have time to waste. Sonic? What is he doing in my dream? Why is he "dead"? _"Wake up Silver. Sonic's party is about to begain. We need to get there on time this time." said Blaze

"What time is it?" Silver asked

"Why does it matter? I dont want to be late again. We have been late to every other party." said Blaze

"Just tell him that im sick. I don't want to go yet."said Silver

"If you're not going to go, I'm not either. I did have somthing planed for you anyway. Wait right there." said Blaze. So Blaze went in to the bathroom and was in there for a long time. Silver bgain to wonder if he made the right choice. Blaze then walked out of the bathroom in her swimsuit.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"When did you get this? Because I asked if you wanted to go to the pool and you said you didn't have a swimsuit." said Silver

"I just got it." she said

"It looks great on you." he said

_I don't think I should tell her. No, later._

"What are you thinking about?" Blazed asked with confusion

"You. Just what I will do to you tonight." he said

"I know your lying because it's going to happen now." Blaze said

She started to undress herself. Then, something snapped in Silver. He blacked out. He woke up in his bed. Blaze was laying on him, smiling.

"That was great. You're the best." Blaze said

"What happened?" Silver asked

"Don't you remember what I did to you? she asked

"No, not realy." Silver said

"Well, let's just say it was great." she cukled

Then they both fell asleep.


	4. Shadow Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog

_"Why?" Its a word I get alot. Never do I listen to it, nor do I answer. I never will experince these "emotions." Why was I made?_

"Wake up shadow." said Sonic

"Why?" Shadow asked

"Isn't it your wedding today?" He said

Shadow then realized that he was late to see his soon-to-be wife. He got his things and left for his house. They had quite the party last night and he must have been drunk and passed out a sonic's place. He later swa Sonic on the ground. He didn't help hem because he could just get up on his own, but he was just siting there waiting for him to get up. He eventualy left. He noticed a big tree house that looked like a mantion. 2 emeraleds, a strange book, and a ball.

At his house, nobody was home. Nobodyal all. The lights were out, nothing in the dark. He went to his room to find a note.

If you want her, meet me at sonic's house at midnight. TODAY!

"Why would anyone steal her from me? To deastroy me by my own emotions." Sahdow said

He went to sonic's house at midnight, and he heard screams. He rushed in to see sonic with his wife Amy! He was furious. Amy saw him, and she felt bad about what she did. Shadow just stood there and watched. Motionless, he stood there like a rock. He left and was filled with sarrow. _Why? Why did she beatray me? Why, why , why..._

He went to her house later to confront her with what she did. He went to knock, but he stoped. _What would I saiy to her? He thought. _He walked away then the door opened.

"Shadow I ca-"

"Stop. You hurt me. Why. Why would you do that? Dont talk to me. Just dont" said Shadow.

He walked away. He faelt a tear go down his cheak.

"Shadow wait! Come inside. Lets talk." said Amy

He turn, and walked back to the house. He went inside.

"Shadow, I didn't mean to hurt you. H-he did it to me. I told him no but, he wouldn't stop. I told him I was with you. I love you,not him." She said

"Im sorry, I didn't know." He said

Amy was crying and he said nothing. She was basically raped. He huged her.

"It's ok. Stop crying." He said

He kissed her. She started to stop crying. He held her tight.

"Will never let this hapen again."He said

She then kissed him and he kissed back. They laid down on the couch and were kissing. She took her clothes off and kissed faster. He took out his cock and put it in her place. In, out, in, out... She felt better with the man she loved. So did he. They eventualy fucked eachother to sleep.

To contenued in part 2...


End file.
